dndmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Kebre6
Drayco has connected. Drayco:« 1d20 = 11 » VAE:« 1d20+2 = 18 + 2 = 20 » VAE:nice VAE:good dice Saphroneth has connected. Saphroneth:A Maze Of Twisty Passages, All completely different, they're cut to follow metal veins not be confusing. VAE:see anything? VAE:or better say , see properly? Saphroneth:I can see not much, but it seems to be a mine and people and vision-limited. Saphroneth:So working right. VAE:kew; Liatai has connected. Techubi has connected. Liatai:Mind if I give Crystal a light source briefly so I can edit her token? :3 Techubi:Hey. Saphroneth:Strange thing. We are "secret police" but not particularly secretIVE. You could probably track us across a continent by checking hospitals for groin inury reports, for example. VAE:everyone here? VAE:ah, also VAE:that's a thing of remark. VAE:Basically this is the external division.. i.e. less secret and more "you don't want to mess with" VAE:Liatai was doing it about right with crystal * VAE was reading stuff on organisation of real OKHRANA in imperial russia Saphroneth:Ah, the wet-works guys. Much like how James Bond isn't a spy - instead he goes around drifting late model Soviet tanks in car chases. VAE:internal division..almost noone knows who the agents are... kinda like Zora's boss. VAE:He probably knows about a few of them ,and that makes him kinda ... private? VAE:Not quite James Bond... think more the sort of guys who come for you in dark leather overcoats..Crystal got even the dress right VAE:XD VAE:either way, roll call. Crystal:This is wool, thank you very much. :P It's cold up here in the north country. Liatai:Here! Saphroneth:Present! s are given out by Saint Nicholas in a little under a month. * VAE rofls VAE:Techcubi? VAE:Also.. remember folks the additional +50 XP on missed nominations that was given out to Karis and TC? Saphroneth:I added it in, yeah. VAE:oneth:Night. Additional nominations carried through in chat: +50 XP Karis - The slime, it menaces. +50 XP Voltarus - YOU BIG EBIL BULLY CRIMINAL 1!111! Techubi:Let's start. Karis:*Primal* Unlike in some platformers, this bat is not a convenient way of resupplying health in a dungeon! Liatai:So teeny. x3 Saphroneth:Past that into Demeeenuteeve. Liatai:May we equip light sources? If so, what strength? T3h GM:Either way.. last time on Le Chevalier (or Cheval ?) D'Kebre, the special investigations team finally found out something about the mine messup,and at the prompt of the smiley mining engineer apparently suffering from black lung, decided to investigate a tunnel that has been closed down earlier, and that suddenly appears longer than it used to. Saphroneth:Something smells fishy... must be last night's Smorgasbord. Liatai:Also, thanks for leaving the campaign properties from the box room, GM :3 T3h GM:You did requisition lights - equip the Lamp thingy. VAE:well, I made the box room into the same map file Saphroneth:What about teh bat? VAE:so it's kinda like doing nothing VAE:The bat.. you got echolocation Liatai:Well, it's still handy, so thank you. :3 Saphroneth:Okay, yeah, I have Darkvision set up. VAE:*nod* Techubi:Felines have low light vision. Saphroneth:I see we are accompanied by t Mining Enginee. Saphroneth:t? y. Smiley Mining Engineer:"Either way.. we just go up, then back down at the junction.. a few more metres. Bloody hell.. I wonder why is it longer.. I mean, who'd dig in there, and when?!" Saphroneth:The nametag's so big it goes into the walls on either side. That's got to be a hazard... VAE:Let's see... felines do have lowlight VAE:but. VAE:You are still far better equipping a lamp , i think Liatai:-- aw crud, what was the mining engineer's name? XD VAE:am a tiredlynx , so am not sure , but suspect so VAE:Jelena Berezovskaja VAE:XD * Voltarus equips Lamp. Liatai:Thank you. x3 Karis:*ping enemy with 32 bytes of data*... request timed out VAE:Also, is likely accompanying you.. but likely won't be that useful. I mean, her HP is 7, due to an extremely odd set of stats Liatai:What class is she? -- Never mind, that would be metagaming. VAE:either way, not much in this branch.. best advance. This isn't too long a dungeon either * VAE facepaws. All engineers are druids or archivist VAE:Soften stone, and later ironwood VAE:that's what they do Liatai:Ah. Nifty. Karis:*Totally inoccuous... don't mind me... Hide « 1d20+19 = 9 + 19 = 28 » Voltarus:"So, we just explore, until we find an end?" VAE:(unless there's much chatting to do, y'all may just advance towards the junction upwards VAE:(there's not much in this.. this is the branch that you came down from originally0 VAE:but there wasn't a map then.. it was all RP'd Crystal:"So it seems. And hopefully some answers." ^^ Crystal:"Coming, Michail?" Saphroneth:Hey, that's interesting. I have a partial penumbra of (poor light), then the shading lightens again for my Darkvision. So I see worse when things are 15-30 feet away, presumably. T3h GM:Anyways - Karis sees the junction.. to his right (?) is the other, descending path with a sign RECONSTRUCTION IN PROGRESS, and the track lever is locked not to allow sending carriages there. Forwards lies the exit from the tunnels. Michail:Michail has to bend to walk in the tunnel Michail:"Was not in a mine for.. what, two years now?" * Firo chirps in Morse. "(See anything?)" :o Michail:"Much better work at the organization.. am not having to bend over all the time." Karis:I was in other people's houses more recently than I was in mine. (Thought shield, no peeking!) Karis:-No, nothing yet.- Voltarus:"Well, while we're walking..." Karis:-Rat- Voltarus:"Chi chii chirpity chiiii?" T3h GM:Either way,.. Karis sees a sizable population of rats Karis:-Rats!- Crystal:"Have you ever been down this way, Jelena?" Voltarus:"Rats?" T3h GM:Some of them are nibbiling on remains of miners' food.. and various hard to identify things. Firo:"K-- the bat says rats." :o Karis:Karis did not know you spoke Morse, Voltarus. Voltarus:(Right, right, Morse...) Voltarus:"The bat says we have rats?" Smiley Mining Engineer:"Well... I was down here.. as I said.... back when we were digging it a few times" Saphroneth:And is, of course, unable to speak normally in his Chiropteran form. * Firo sees a rat. :9 Saphroneth:Look closer. Voltarus:"Oh, hey, look, we do." Smiley Mining Engineer:"But that- Oh bloody hell... what a ton of rats. Bloody miners." * Firo looks hungry. :9 Saphroneth:This is an entire disney film cast worth of rats. Saphroneth:Quick, spot the one that can cook! Voltarus:His palm that's not holding anything starts glowing with purple/fuchsia/energy. Saphroneth:Fuchsia is a bit of a fabulous colour... Smiley Mining Engineer:"See.. a lot of them throw their rubbish in." Crystal:"I see... hence the rats." Smiley Mining Engineer:"And well.. this is the result. The shaft is closed.. .but still. Eww." Firo:"Can I chase 'em?" :D Smiley Mining Engineer:"Of course you can! Just.. don't get them near me..." Smiley Mining Engineer:The mining engineer isn't exactly smiley at the moment. more like disgusted. Voltarus:"Want me to fry them for you, Fironi Macaroni?" Liatai:Should I roll initiative, or just have Firo start chasing and pouncing? :B Saphroneth:We're second level. This is an actual challenge. VAE:I guess roll init. I think these rats are a bit.. off his degree VAE:especially the big one Voltarus:Initiative: « 1d20 + 1 = 9 + 1 = 10 » * Firo crouches and starts wiggling his rear end in a classic feline getting-ready-to-pounce stance... « 1d20+3 = 16 + 3 = 19 » inititative! Karis:Innit « 1d20+3 = 16 + 3 = 19 » Karis:tie break « 1d20+3 = 6 + 3 = 9 » Crystal:« 1d20 = 7 » initiative! Firo:Tie break « 1d20+3 = 16 + 3 = 19 » Saphroneth:How consistent. Very big rat:« 1d20+2 = 19 + 2 = 21 » One for all and all for cheese! Liatai:Let's hope that holds true for attack rolls. Saphroneth:Oh, cheese! Voltarus:"Mind if I fry the fat one?" VAE:okay, yo uare all in initiative VAE:set your values in Liatai:Ack, cat. Saphroneth:I should be just below Firo. VAE:you know that once you are in the table you can set in the values? Saphroneth:I do now. VAE:when ya done, i'll autosort it Michail:« 1d20+1 = 16 + 1 = 17 » Initiative Bear? Techubi:Should his health be back at full? VAE:whose? Techubi:Volt's. VAE:wait , when did he lose some? Saphroneth:It heals at 1hp per level per day. VAE:so yeah T3h GM:Either way, you apparently pissed the rats off, likely by disturbing their feeding. Remember Kor? Saphroneth:Er... don't think so. VAE:*sigh* gotta remember only one person here plays Akellon asides from me Big Rat:« 1d20+4 = 3 + 4 = 7 » The rat courageously attempts to bite a gryphon for (1) Damage! Big Rat:A wall of rat advances at you. Anyone read Rats in Walls by H.P.Lovecraft ? XD Firo has received initiative.Firo:"... mean rats." >:| Voltarus:"What did you expect from rats?" Firo:« 1d20+5 = 16 + 5 = 21 » bite for « 1d6+3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » daage on the big rat! Saphroneth:The big rat's a good five feet away. Saphroneth:Oh, hang on. One big, one VERY big. Missed that. Big Rat:*SQUEAK* * Firo speaks with a mouthful of rat. "Numminesh!" :9 Saphroneth:I hope that's not the Death of Rats. VAE:XD! Karis has received initiative.Liatai:End turn! Karis:Wings of Fire! (burning hands) « 1d4*1d3/2 = 1 * 3 / 2 = 1.5 » Saphroneth:...low level spells. VAE:XD! VAE:same rat? Saphroneth:Lots of them. Saphroneth:It's a 15 foot cone. VAE:ah Saphroneth:Quantity, not quality. Saphroneth:...do we round up or down here? VAE:okay VAE:done Saphroneth:Okay, down it seems. VAE:I think DnD always rounds down Saphroneth:Well, at least I did an okay amount of damage in aggregate. Saphroneth:And yeah, it does. VAE:turn? Saphroneth:Yeah, sorry. Michail:Michail... has kinda trouble fitting in. Literally Saphroneth:Hmm, idea. A STR drain spell or something, modified to be over an area. Epic level spell: Knees Turn To Water! Saphroneth:And he can occupy my space. Saphroneth:I am Diminutive. Michail:« 1d20+7-4 = 8 + 7 - 4 = 11 » Bear-handed attack! Michail:And.. it actually misses Saphroneth:Pun Critical! Michail:0_o Bloody rats.. are too small, all are! Liatai:TC, what's Voltarus' AC, out of curiosity? Voltarus:Armor Class? Michail:"Take it like a man, you rat!" Voltarus has received initiative.Liatai:Yep. Voltarus:It's on his info thing. Liatai:I can't see it. VAE:I can Voltarus:12 Saphroneth:Oh, strange. So it's set to GM-only or something? Liatai:Do you have it set to NPC? :. VAE:shouldn't be Saphroneth:I can see everyone's data except Voltarus'. VAE:he has still Basic properties Liatai:If so, just switch to Party NPC. Problem solved, no stat loss. :3 VAE:he didn't change it VAE:as in, the old , non-macro set Liatai:Ohh. Liatai:Ah well, that can be sorted out later. Sorry. It's Voltarus' turn. :3 Voltarus:Hand glows. VAE:heh.. looking in retrospect, should have applied Kondraki's rule to the rats too Voltarus:(A spell-like ability like Eldritch blast is a ranged attack, right?) * VAE knew he was forgetting something VAE:Depends on the ability Liatai:Yep. Saphroneth:Eld Blast is. VAE:but eldritch blast is Liatai:Ranged touch, for eldritch blast, I believe. Voltarus:Unleashes Eldritch blast at satiated rat « 1d20 + 2 = 8 + 2 = 10 » for « 1d6 = 3 » damage. Saphroneth:Satiated rat is about to change to annoyed rat, I see... T3h GM:Not really.. that just went into the wall T3h GM:There's a small patch of molten rock in there now. T3h GM:About thumb-sized. You are level 2 after all. Voltarus:End turn. Crystal has received initiative.Crystal:"Need a hand in there?" Saphroneth:Ooh, idea. A bureaucrat Bard who rattles off long stretches of contracts in combat, annoying pwople enough they finish the combat sooner so he shuts up. Voltarus:"Are you implying you can actually help?" VAE:aahaha Crystal:Yes, that will do quite nicely. All rats in that spread must make a DC 14 Will save as the cat picks a pinch of sand from her pocket -- and suddenly, a blast of colors springs forth! Crystal:2 HD or less The creature is unconscious, blinded, and stunned for 2d4 rounds, then blinded and stunned for 1d4 rounds, and then stunned for 1 round. (Only living creatures are knocked unconscious.) 3 or 4 HD The creature is blinded and stunned for 1d4 rounds, then stunned for 1 round. 5 or more HD The creature is stunned for 1 round. Voltarus:Can I make an Arcana check to know what she just used, or would that be some other knowledge? Crystal:Spellcraft, my dear young Taun descendant. Karis:*You got my attention* Saphroneth:(Well, he IS a fire bat...) Sickly rat:« 1d20+2 = 4 + 2 = 6 » « 1d20+2 = 4 + 2 = 6 » « 1d20+2 = 20 + 2 = 22 » « 1d20+2 = 15 + 2 = 17 » « 1d20+2 = 15 + 2 = 17 » « 1d20+2 = 10 + 2 = 12 » Voltarus:Spellcraft: « 1d20 + 3 + 4 = 8 + 3 + 4 = 15 » Saphroneth:OMEGABAT Saphroneth:...phew. Crystal:Ooh, so close. The DC was 16. It just looks like a blast of shiny color to you. VAE:That was an effective spell Saphroneth:I was starting to think we were in Power Rangers or something, what with gigantic versions of monsters and all. Voltarus:"What did you just use?" Liatai:Should I roll the d4s, or shall you? :3 Saphroneth:Okay, good. This means I can basically shank them as a bonus. * Crystal just smiles. ^^ Saphroneth:(Sneak Attack! It works on unconscious enemies, and I think with spells as well.) VAE:« 1d4 = 1 » « 1d4 = 3 » « 1d4 = 4 » * VAE allows spells, just because it works into the whole assassin like pattern Voltarus:"Oh, COME ON, TELL." * VAE loves Vlad Taltos books, if you haven't noticed yet VAE:Revenge of the rats? Crystal:"Come now, you call yourself a warlock, and you don't know the first rule of being a mage?" ^^ Very big rat:« 1d20+6 = 10 + 6 = 16 » The rat bites Liatai:Bites who? Very big rat:The cat. Talk about role reversal, and emancipation... « 1d4+1 = 1 + 1 = 2 » Damage Voltarus:"And, that would be?" Crystal:"-- tch. A magician never tells his secrets." Satiated rat:« 1d20+4 = 1 + 4 = 5 » this rat gnaws at Firo Voltarus:"Right, right." Saphroneth:Well, there's two people next to him and one is a Gryphon. Big Rat:Two rats attacking.. both go for Michail « 1d20+4 = 12 + 4 = 16 » « 1d20+4 = 19 + 4 = 23 » Big Rat:And he takes 2 damage Rat 3:« 1d20+4 = 13 + 4 = 17 » At michail again Rat 3:And again, successfully Rat 7:Three more rats move in, and gnaw at Firo « 1d20+4 = 12 + 4 = 16 » « 1d20+4 = 18 + 4 = 22 » « 1d20+4 = 3 + 4 = 7 » Rat 7:*Chew* for 1 damage Firo:"-- ow!" Karis:*SO glad he is airborne...* Firo has received initiative.Firo:Ooh! That's a huge one! How tasty-looking! « 1d20+5 = 11 + 5 = 16 » « 1d6+3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » to the very big rat! Very big rat:You remove a chunk of the rat. It's only "big rat" now Liatai:End turn! Karis has received initiative.Karis:Again! (burning hands) « 1d4*1d3/2 = 2 * 1 / 2 = 1 » Karis:+« 1d6 = 1 » if they're sneak attack-able. Saphroneth:whyyyy Liatai:Jeez. The dice hate you today. ^^; Saphroneth:They do. VAE:Really? Saphroneth:Screw it. After that I'm going to melee. And that's end turn, BTW. VAE:he just killed what, 7 rats in one go Liatai:XD True, true. Saphroneth:Yeah. But I rolled the lowest possible damages. Saphroneth:Every tie. Saphroneth:TIME Michail:Dis time, you not escape, Rat! « 1d20+7-4 = 4 + 7 - 4 = 7 » Michail:"How?" Michail:"Bloody stupid swine rat!" Voltarus has received initiative.Crystal has received initiative.Voltarus has received initiative.Voltarus:Would Crystal be in the way if he fired an eldritch blast at the big rat? Liatai:Nope, you can fire around comrades. Saphroneth:Not if he used her as a hand rest. Liatai:-- bwahaha. XD Saphroneth:...now, with certain characters, that would be an invitation. VAE:XD Voltarus:Are you implying he could have feelings for the fox? Voltarus:ANYWAY VAE:Is someone here channeling Sandor? VAE:Also... fox?! Voltarus:Wait. Voltarus:Or, wait... VAE:she's a cat, just like him and Zora Crystal:Fox? Why, I thought you thought I was a snake. ^^ Voltarus:Oh. Voltarus:ANYWAY, GLOWInG PURPLE/FUCHSIA HAND Saphroneth:I have to admit, I first think fox when looking at Crystal, but that's mainly because of all the comics by Vimir where they have the same clothes as well. Voltarus:KA-FIRE AT BIG RAT « 1d20 + 1 + 1 = 19 + 1 + 1 = 21 » for « 1d6 = 6 » damage. VAE:I mean, liatai does draw furries a bit more on the anthro side, but still, it's clearly a cat big rat:Roast rat, anyone? big rat:Sergej sells this sort of thing for big money XD big rat:Well, to unwitting customers. Liatai:Nah, if I was drawing a fox, she'd have a longer muzzle. VAE:for fox - see the engineer's token VAE:i know that one's ambarghs VAE:but it's not that far from what lia does Crystal has received initiative.Voltarus:"Anyone see that?" Karis:*heard it* Michail:"Da, Seen zat.You kill a swine rat. " Saphroneth:http://virmir.deviantart.com/gallery/ is the guy I mean. Just to explain myself. Michail:"I kill such rats when I was five." Saphroneth:...yeah, formatting issues. Voltarus:"And, yet, you're kind of failing at it right now, aren't you?" Crystal:"Hard to miss when it's right by your ear." ^^ « 1d20+1 = 2 + 1 = 3 » claw attack for the satiated rat, for « 1d6 = 6 » damage! Michail:"Vhen I vas five, i vas a lot shorter. Easier to hit." Liatai:End turn. T3h GM:Clearly, not so hard. Satiated rat:« 1d20+4 = 5 + 4 = 9 » Heroic attempt at Crystal Satiated rat:Or heroin attempt? Satiated rat:Either way , it fail Saphroneth:So it is satiated on heroin, and hence cannot concentrate. Liatai:It's kind of old, but here's an example fox in my style. http://i581.photobucket.com/albums/ss260/Liatai/Fenix.jpg Satiated rat:The rat just tries to run Firo:You have triggered the gryphon's chase instinct. *_* VAE:wait.. which game was Fenix from ? Saphroneth:I get the difference - like I say, it's mainly a clothing issue. VAE:yep * VAE loves the Most Epic OST playlist VAE:If i was a shittier GM i'd give Karis XP just for finding it. VAE:XD Liatai:Fenix worked for Tamika for a time. :3 VAE:Ooh! Karis:*starts chittering Two Steps From Heaven* * VAE remembers now Firo:POUNCE! « 1d20+5+2 = 10 + 5 + 2 = 17 » charging attack for « 1d6+3 = 1 + 3 = 4 » damage! Liatai:- -oops -- sorry. Jumped the gun. ^^;;;; VAE:wel, AoO, right? Satiated rat:*SQUEAK!* The rat has a gryphon on its back Saphroneth:These rats are attacking civilized beings, including at least one Large apex predator. Today on FOX: The Rat With No Brain. Saphroneth:(Well, on CAT, apparently...) VAE:CAT scan? Saphroneth:No, just that apparently it's a cat not a fox... VAE:XD VAE:Gryphons tend to be feline in part Firo has received initiative.Karis has received initiative.Saphroneth:Dang, I can't get a flank. Ah well. Saphroneth:Went too far for a moment there. Karis:*Furre* Karis:Spear attack! « 1d20 + 1 = 7 + 1 = 8 » on the sickly rat, who is unconscious. Saphroneth:...that means I hit? Given that it has a Dex of 0? T3h GM:No idea.. T3h GM:I'd say yes. Missing an unconscious rat would be too embarrassing Karis:« 1d6+1d6 = 5 + 2 = 7 » regular + sneak damage. Saphroneth:RATIFIED Saphroneth:And turn. T3h GM:Aren't you Vlad the Impaler? Saphroneth:I think Karis is more of Assassain than Lancer Saphroneth:...did he just trample the rats? T3h GM:They ar e dead T3h GM:he just kinda walked over them Saphroneth:Oh, so the only one left is the one that Firo's handling? Saphroneth:What about Rat 3? VAE:where? Saphroneth:There. Thanks to whoever did that. Rat 3:« 1d20+4 = 18 + 4 = 22 » Attack of opportunity Techubi:I did. Michail:"Whore!" Saphroneth:I also thought the square that's his top left had a few still-living ones. VAE:nope VAE:they were 1 hp VAE:and your wing of flame cleared it all up Saphroneth:No wonder i BBQed them. VAE:because previous damage Michail:Michail gets angry and attempts to liquidate the rat « 1d20+9-4 = 11 + 9 - 4 = 16 » .. i was forgetting to add BAB Saphroneth:An important thing to remember on such a character. Michail:« 1d4+7 = 2 + 7 = 9 » Unarmed fist pound! Michail:The rat just splatters on the cave wall. Michail:"Zere. See?" Michail:"I can kill rat!" Voltarus has received initiative.Voltarus:"Mind if I finish this one off for you, Fir?" Karis:"Just make sure you spell that correctly, Michail. Don't put a B in place of the R..." Firo:"Aw, okay. Voltarus:Gets claws ready. Voltarus:Do I need to roll for whether or not it hits? Liatai:Yep. VAE:think so Voltarus:Claw strike « 1d20 + 1 = 11 + 1 = 12 » for « 1d6 = 4 » damage. Liatai:1d20+BaB+Strength bonus. Satiated rat:Noep Crystal has received initiative.Crystal:« 1d20+1 = 1 + 1 = 2 » claw attack for « 1d6 = 6 ». :3 Crystal:Oof, end turn. Voltarus:"Heh, you missed too, huh? XD" Satiated rat:« 1d20+4 = 4 + 4 = 8 » claw at Volt Firo has received initiative.Voltarus:"And, apparently, so did the retarded rat." Karis:"The charge of the light-boned brigade?" Firo:OMNOMNOM. « 1d20+5 = 4 + 5 = 9 » « 1d6+3 = 4 + 3 = 7 » Liatai:End turn. XD Satiated rat:No cookie Karis has received initiative.VAE:This reminds me of yesterday's fight between monk and Miron Karis:Dagger (thrown) « 1d20+4 = 12 + 4 = 16 » Karis:« 1d4 = 2 » Satiated rat:The rat is now a dagger larger. Karis:"That's how you do it. ...wait, come back with that!" Karis:(turn) Michail:"Mind going out of the vay.. am not fitting through." Voltarus has received initiative.Saphroneth:How are you doing that? I don't fit there. Voltarus:"Alright, Rodentia, enough dumb shit." VAE:someone having trouble? Voltarus:PURPLE/FUCHSIA HAND GLOW. Saphroneth:The black layer at the side of the tunnels seems to be bat-impermeable but not warlock-impermeable. Voltarus:ELDRITCH-HAMEHA AT SATIATED RAT « 1d20 + 1 + 1 = 8 + 1 + 1 = 10 » for « 1d6 = 5 » damage. Satiated rat:Miss Voltarus just Miss'd Crystal has received initiative.Voltarus:"WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ANNOYING PIECE OF TUNNEL TRASH?!" Saphroneth:Clearly it has learned from Jerry. Crystal:Excuse me, Karis. :3 Karis:"Not a problem." Crystal:« 1d20+1 = 19 + 1 = 20 » « 1d6 = 6 » again~ Karis:"Make sure not to damage my knife!" Voltarus:"Wow, a perfect strike. Well, maybe at least ALMOST perfect." * Crystal catches the rat in her claws and plucks out the knife. "This one?" :3 Crystal:"Here you go, Firo." She hands over the rat. Firo:Omnomnomnomnom. :9 Voltarus:"So, can we move on, now?" Smiley Mining Engineer:The engineer catches up with the rest of you lot...CAREFULLY avoiding rat remains. Smiley Mining Engineer:"Ugh.. see?" Smiley Mining Engineer:"We always have trouble like this." Voltarus:"Yeah, yeah, that's nice, can we get moving, now?" * Crystal is cleaning off her claws with a cloth. "Well, now we have a little less trouble, I'd say." ^^ Smiley Mining Engineer:"Seriously. I'm gonna complain about this again. Pigs!" Crystal:"Eager, I see." Smiley Mining Engineer:"See?" *points to something looking like remains of leather from bacon on the floor Voltarus:"Yeeeeessssssss, how DARE they. How dare a bunch of dumb feral RATS be utter, messy slobs?" Smiley Mining Engineer:*FACEPAW* Voltarus:"Can we please get moving on, now?" Smiley Mining Engineer:"The fucking rats are messy as it goes, but they wouldn't be there if not for the waste" * Crystal says nothing. |3 VAE:Spot checks VAE:everyone Voltarus:Spot: « 1d20 - 3 = 9 - 3 = 6 » Firo:« 1d20+7 = 19 + 7 = 26 » VAE:Firo notices two things. VAE:er Crystal:« 1d20+1 = 5 + 1 = 6 » Karis:« 1d20+4 = 6 + 4 = 10 » T3h GM:Firo notices two things. Firstly , the patch of fungus growing at the end of the tunnel, with one the size of Michail blocking the tunnel, and second..bat droppings at the floor. Karis:"And thanks for the knife back. It's well balanced for throwing - most are too blade-heavy." T3h GM:Everyone... quiet and calm Firo:"-- AAAAAAH!!! DEAD GUY!" Firo leaps back and hides behind other party members. VAE:There's bats above you. Karis:*Primal* Liatai:... oops. ^^;;;; T3h GM:The fungus does appear to be growing from a corpse.. with your awesome eyesight you can just about make out the skull Saphroneth:Don't suppose I can Animal Empathy untrained to get the bats to go back to the roof? Firo:"It'sadeadguyan'agiantmushrooman'batsan' --" D:VAE:well.. Techubi:He can't SPEAK to them in his primal state? Saphroneth:Or tha. VAE:Techcubi is right for one VAE:Unlike his character.. he seems to be insightful today XD Saphroneth:Question is how much of a language they have in the first place... Saphroneth:Hence why I asked about Animal Empathy. Liatai:Just imagine it like the spell Speak with Animals. :3 Saphroneth:True. Karis:Calm down, it's still daytime and this lot aren't after you (paraphrased) Techubi:You're questioning about language, in a world where there's a language composed of 'CHIIS?' Saphroneth:Gryphons have a higher EQ than common bats. Saphroneth:Largely because radar apparatus in the brain is costly for CPU time. Bat swarm.:"Daytime... rats?" Bat swarm.:"What.. what's going on?" Bat swarm.:"Someone here.. in" Bat swarm.:"where?" Karis:Nothing much, nothing dangerous. These ones and I are just passing through. Are there other large ones in the area further down? T3h GM:You can feel a lot of sonars around.. apparently the bats are trying to make out where you are and what you are Bat swarm.:"nothing.. dangerous?" Bat swarm.:"Mushrooms dangerous" Bat swarm.:"rats tasty.. large" Bat swarm.:"nothing" T3h GM:(the lines each belong to an individual voice Karis: Karis:The ones below are not predators. The rats are dead. The ones below and I will be going past the mushroom and will not bother you Voltarus:"Geez, this skreaking annoying anyone else?" Saphroneth:...can you even percieve it? Bat swarm.:"Mushroom bad" Bat swarm.:"Eat" Saphroneth:Bats have a frequency range that goes up VERY high. Bat swarm.:"pred .. ator?" Bat swarm.:"bother.. mushroom bother" Karis:The mushroom probably will not last long once we can handle it. It will not bother you any more Bat swarm.:"Go down bad" Bat swarm.:"mushroom.. not bother?' Karis:Soon, not any more Bat swarm.:"mushroom.. not any more?' Bat swarm.:"you .. dead mushroom?' Bat swarm.:"make mushroom dead" Karis:That is correct. Bat swarm.:"mushroom dead.." Bat swarm.:"dead..." Bat swarm.:"mushroom.." Bat swarm.:"mushroom dead soon" T3h GM:The swarms appear excited Karis:I will go now. Voltarus:"Geez, what's with the little furballs?" Karis:*furre* Bat swarm.:"go.. mushroom...dead.." Karis:"They consider the mushroom as 'bad' and would prefer it if we made it dead. Voltarus:"What kind of mushroom, exactly?" Smiley Mining Engineer:"What mushroom?" Karis:"Not sure, but it's big." Voltarus:"Well, then, maybe we should check it out." Karis:"I'm getting returns off it that suggest it's bigger than most people." Karis:"And it's not very far down the corridor" Crystal:"Likely the one growing out of the corpse that has made our gryphon friend's tail go bottlebrushed." Techubi:Oh, there's an actual light source list. Voltarus:"GEEZ, THAT THING IS- Hmmmmm..." * Firo sticks near the other party members. "B-big... mushroom... dead guy..." D:T3h GM:As you disturb the air, long, tentacle like hyphae extend from the mushroom.. really a massive fungus. Voltarus:What kind of check would one need to know more about this kind of fungus? T3h GM:Roll initiative!@ Crystal:"Coming, Michail?" Firo:« 1d20+3 = 4 + 3 = 7 » init! Karis:Knowledge Nature « 1d20+2 = 8 + 2 = 10 » and init « 1d20+3 = 3 + 3 = 6 » Voltarus:Initiative: « 1d20 + 1 = 16 + 1 = 17 » Smiley Mining Engineer:"Ew, bat droppings" Crystal:« 1d20 = 1 » init! Saphroneth:Crystal was having a power nap? Voltarus:Untrained Knowledge check: « 1d20 + 3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » Fungus:« 1d20-1 = 6 - 1 = 5 » Init Crystal has received initiative.Michail:« 1d20+1 = 1 + 1 = 2 » Techubi:For power napping? Saphroneth:Set Your Inits! Smiley Mining Engineer:« 1d20+2 = 5 + 2 = 7 » Smiley Mining Engineer:"Ookay.. just what the hell is *that* doing in here!?" Crystal has received initiative.Voltarus has received initiative.Voltarus:"Alright..." Voltarus:INSERT GLOWY HAND. Karis:"Well, it was annoying bats. More than that, I have no idea." Voltarus:ELDRITCH-HAMEHA AT FUNGUS « 1d20 + 1 + 1 = 5 + 1 + 1 = 7 » for « 1d6 = 3 » damage. Saphroneth:...Voltarus has an Init 10 higher than anyone else in the fight. Does this mean there's a two second pause between him moving and everyone else? Fungus:Nope Firo has received initiative.Firo:"G-go'way!" « 1d20+5 = 1 + 5 = 6 » for « 1d6+3 = 6 + 3 = 9 » damage! BITE. Liatai:End turn. Voltarus:"Firo, are you REALLY sure that's the best idea?" Saphroneth:Face your fears! ...not usually so literal as to mean "Try to stuff your face with" your fears. Saphroneth:Karis needs a teeny-tiny Fine crossbow with bolts enchanted with Fireballs. Saphroneth:0 regular damage, but WHOOOM Smiley Mining Engineer:"um.. am not really a figher..am I?" Karis has received initiative.Karis:"Suppose I'm on what passes for the front line here." Karis:*pokes with spear* « 1d20+1 = 18 + 1 = 19 » attack and 1d6] damage * VAE advises not to come too close.. and possibly retreat soon Karis:« 1d6 = 4 » Karis:Turn. Karis:"Though I thought there was something about these... doesn't come to mind, though..." Fungus:Fungusslap! « 1d20+8 = 20 + 8 = 28 »! Fungus:Oh dear. « 1d20+8 = 13 + 8 = 21 » Karis:...Okay, now I'm drowning in fear. Fungus:And the damage is « 1d6+4 = 5 + 4 = 9 » Techubi:To who? * VAE facepaws VAE:it's 18 points to.. let's actually decide 1 Karis 2 Firo « 1d2 = 1 » Karis:*is now on -4* Voltarus:"Well, looks like HE'S down..." VAE:In retrospect, coming this close wasn't such an idea Firo:D:Michail:"KARIS!" Crystal:"Michail, up to the front lines. I'll tend to Karis." Saphroneth:...bugger. I have a shortbow, I forgot. I could have plinked away at it from out of range without being reduced to throwing stones. Voltarus:"Does it LOOK like there's enough room for him?" VAE:The mining engineer, it has heal spells Crystal:"You could back up." VAE:that's why she's here Saphroneth:Curse the inherently weak bones of a creature designed for flight! Saphroneth:...without having the kind of hueg wings that Gryphs do, anyway. Michail:Michail double-moves next to his friend Crystal has received initiative.Crystal:The cat darts forward... and unless you weigh more than 525 pounds, Karis... Karis:*bleeds a little bit* Saphroneth:Nope. Saphroneth:Bats weight very little. Crystal:... drags him to 19, 21. Saphroneth:There? Liatai:Yep. :3 Voltarus has received initiative.Smiley Mining Engineer:"Oh dear.." Crystal:"Jelena, do you know any healing spells?" The cat is searching her cloak pockets for bandages. Voltarus:GLOWING HAND. Saphroneth:Hee hee. Apparently Fungi are classed as "Plants" Voltarus:ELDRITCH-HAMEHA AT FUNGUS « 1d20 + 1 + 1 = 6 + 1 + 1 = 8 » for « 1d6 = 5 » damage. Saphroneth:That's only slightly wronger than calling animals "plants". Fungus:Nope. It just bounces off the wet, slimy surface. Saphroneth:Also, CR 3 ouch. Firo has received initiative.Firo:Bite bite bite D: « 1d20+5 = 5 + 5 = 10 » « 1d6+3 = 1 + 3 = 4 » Liatai:End turn. ^^; Fungus:Wat is dis. Saphroneth:Maybe we should roll D12 for attacks... Voltarus:"Sooooo, you ready to end up like Karis over there?" Smiley Mining Engineer:"Oh dear.. lemme see if I still remember some of the basic heal course.." Smiley Mining Engineer:« 2d8+3 = 10 + 3 = 13 » Cure Moderate Wounds Crystal:"More than I know. Tend to our batty friend, please -- I'll stay on wound patrol and bring them back here if more need healing." VAE:The bat is now a lot healthier VAE:(edited yer HP, if ya don't mind) Karis:"Did someone get the number of the statblock that hit me..?" *shakes head to clear it* "Thanks." Saphroneth:Yeah, that's fine. Smiley Mining Engineer:"Bloody hell..I don't think I seen *this* in a mine yet. How did the spores even get here?" Voltarus:"Secret experiments? Crazed arcanists?" Voltarus:"Insane druids?" Karis has received initiative.Karis:*stands up, takes out shortbow* "I'm not going near that thing again, but I think I can give cover fire." VAE:Roll for Int, Karis XD Saphroneth:Int? As in, intelligence? Karis:« 1d20+2 = 3 + 2 = 5 » Saphroneth:Clearly still dazed by being fungus'd. VAE:ookay.. that doesn't help. Like, at all Karis:« 1d20+4 = 4 + 4 = 8 » bow. Saphroneth:Nor does that. Saphroneth:Y, dice? Y? Fungus:The arrows just deflect off this thing's natural armour. Karis:"With how I'm doing at the moment, I hope I have enough arrows." Karis:Turn. Fungus:« 1d20+8 = 13 + 8 = 21 » Vine Slash at Firo Fungus:« 1d6+4 = 5 + 4 = 9 » Damage, too Firo:"-- ow!" Voltarus:"JUST 'Ow?'" Liatai:You try being eloquent when you're hurt. Voltarus:At 3/13, he shouldn't 'GAAGH!' or 'AUGH?' Voltarus:*Shouldn't be Michail:"DIE STUPID SWINE OF A FUNGUS! I KILL FUNGUS LIKE YOU WHEN I WAS IN BABY CRIB!" « 1d20+9 = 11 + 9 = 20 » Battleaxe swing! Voltarus:"Really?" Michail:« 2d6+7 = 10 + 7 = 17 » Crystal has received initiative.Crystal:There's not much Crystal can do against a plant. So, she remains on wound patrol. End turn. Voltarus has received initiative.Voltarus:GLOWY HAND. Voltarus:ELDRITCH-HAMEHA AT FUNGUS « 1d20 + 1 +1 = 3 + 1 + 1 = 5 » for « 1d6 = 4 » damage. Voltarus:Turn. * VAE headdesks VAE:Did I lend you my dice? Firo has received initiative.Firo:« 1d20+5 = 10 + 5 = 15 » « 1d6+3 = 1 + 3 = 4 » bite! D:Firo:And then a step back. Liatai:End turn. Fungus:That.. actually hit the fungus Smiley Mining Engineer:« 1d8+3 = 8 + 3 = 11 » Heal light wounds on Firo Firo:With a pop of light, the gryphon's wounds are sealed shut. :o Firo:"-- Th -- thank you!" Karis has received initiative.VAE:roll int, karis XD Karis:« 1d20+2 = 2 + 2 = 4 » Karis:Bow « 1d20+4 = 1 + 4 = 5 » for « 1d6 = 4 » damage Saphroneth:DIIIIIIICE! VAE:okay, wat. VAE:You stole my dice, did ya? VAE:seriously. VAE:no way other people are getting shit like this Saphroneth:I need magic missile... Saphroneth:(Yeah, turn) Fungus:« 1d20+8 = 12 + 8 = 20 » Slap the pedobear! Fungus:« 1d6+4 = 3 + 4 = 7 » Karis:*has an arrow in one of the small holes left in his flight membranes* How did that get there? Saphroneth:Oh, critfails... Michail:« 1d20+9 = 7 + 9 = 16 » "GO BURN IN HELL BLOODY FUNGUS FROM DEVILS MOTHER| Michail:« 2d6+7 = 3 + 7 = 10 » Crystal has received initiative.* VAE facepaw.. how come am the only one rolling decently? VAE:this.. is just silly Saphroneth:It must be because of the fact we have a map. Crystal:The downsides of beguilerhood... very little is effective versus plants. :\ Voltarus has received initiative.Voltarus:GLOWY HAND. VAE:FINISH IT Saphroneth:Throw rocks at it, dangit! I have a sling! Voltarus:ELDRITCH-HAMEHA AT FUNGUS « 1d20 + 1 + 1 = 4 + 1 + 1 = 6 » for « 1d6 = 5 » damage. Saphroneth:... * VAE ... Saphroneth:This has become a duel between mushroom and ursid. Firo has received initiative.VAE:the silly thing is both are controlled by me VAE:seriously.. anyone feels like playing a bear incarnation of Strelnikov? Saphroneth:Turn off the "Bias die rolls" option on the "Killer GM mode" panel. * VAE thought a relatively dumb, strong GMPC would't take all the action over, but nooo... VAE:firo! Firo:Nom! « 1d20+5 = 11 + 5 = 16 » « 1d6+3 = 1 + 3 = 4 » T3h GM:Your claws just slice across the roots of the thing, and it slumps to the side. Techubi:Nom = Claws? Saphroneth:Guys? I found out what that was. It is a CR 3 creature, with Dire template added. Saphroneth:...didn't help that it started with a crit to the face, of course... T3h GM:Underneath, you see.. well, read the description. T3h GM:Well, It had dire added, then tune down on the damage. T3h GM:so it was still just about CR 4 Saphroneth:Yeah, but since it did me 18 damage ANYWAY... Saphroneth:That and you were rolling for it. VAE:I was Karis:"Okay, ew." T3h GM:Also... roll Knowledge (nature) who has it Voltarus:"Geez, what kind of unfortunate guy or girl do you think used to go around in that?" Voltarus:Can we use untrained knowledge? T3h GM:Or knowledge (local) Karis:"Miss Berezovskaja? I know it's a terrible thing to ask, but... do you recognize this person or their clothing?" Voltarus:And, didn't we already do knowledge int checks, or is this not about the mushroom? Smiley Mining Engineer:Lemme see... Karis:« 1d20+2 = 16 + 2 = 18 » for the Knowledge Saphroneth:Well, finally. Smiley Mining Engineer:Hmm.. that's civillian clothing... but well, « 1d20+3 = 4 + 3 = 7 » Int Crystal:« 1d20+5 = 1 + 5 = 6 » local knowledge. Smiley Mining Engineer:Hmm... he does lok a bit familiar ,but not really. Crystal:Well, I'm from out of town, so that fits. ;B Saphroneth:The high rolls were nice while they were here. Saphroneth:Wait, the plural form of the term does not apply here. Firo:Untrained Int - « 1d20+2 = 8 + 2 = 10 » VAE:mmoment guys Karis:*primal* Karis:Done. Also, ouch. T3h GM:Right... you recognise that the fungus.. this sort of stuff is native to the moors of Gorod Kur. Karis:*furre* T3h GM:Someone must have somehow gotten spores in here. Karis:"Any idea why there would be a fungus normally associated with Gorod Kur in here? Voltarus:Can I do untrained int on Furre corpse? T3h GM:Also.. if anyone has the guts for it.. I guess that a search check wouldn't be bad on the body. Voltarus:And, search check, too? VAE:GFI Voltarus:Well, then again, you already answered that... Voltarus:'GFI?" Voltarus:*' * Crystal kneels down to examine the body... « 1d20+3 = 15 + 3 = 18 » Search check. VAE:Go For IT Karis:« 1d20+6 = 11 + 6 = 17 » Search, with wrought-iron stomach. Besser process. Voltarus:Search on corpse = « 1d20 = 14 » Voltarus:Oh, wait... Voltarus:- 3 Voltarus:11 Firo:"Hey... um... miss engineer/' Firo:*"Hey... um... miss engineer?" Voltarus:Untrained int on Corpse = « 1d20 + 3 = 9 + 3 = 12 » Firo:"What's this?" Saphroneth:Search uses Int,. Voltarus:Oh. Voltarus:So, 17, then. Liatai:BRB, sacred canine duty. Voltarus:For search. T3h GM:Anyways... you find a few things on the body... A wedding ring, a cheap , rather rusted lighter, a miner's lamp, some rotten papers, and Voltarus has spotted a very dirty pouch a bit further into the cave. T3h GM:The miner's lamp has an evidence number suggesting it comes from the friendly depot guy you spoke with before. Crystal:"We should probably make a note to return this man's body to the surface..." Crystal looks over the papers. Karis:"Okay, now what's that thing over there?" Hoses and... containers? I wonder... was he or someone else using it with those creatures that made the slime we found as a sort of tunneling mechanism?" T3h GM:Anyone got engineering and architecture as skill? Voltarus whispers: So, this pouch is where, exactly? Saphroneth:I have disable device... Crystal:Not I. Firo:Nuh-uh. T3h GM:About where are you standing. Firo:"Miss engineer? What's this?" T3h GM:Someone must have just lost it or something. It contains about 200 GP Voltarus:"Woah..." Smiley Mining Engineer:« 1d20+7 = 7 + 7 = 14 » Eng+Arch Smiley Mining Engineer:"Bloody hell.. I have never seen this before..though.. the pipes..and that's the slime that... and see the diameter of the.. bloody hell... " Smiley Mining Engineer:"This.. karis might be right.. " Voltarus:Takes pouch. Karis:"I saw that. And it's an amazingly covert way to do it." Voltarus:Sighs. Crystal:"Afraid I don't have another mug to poke it with this time..." Smiley Mining Engineer:"I dunno how this was made..never seen anything like this." VAE:Also , heal checks on the corpse? Karis:"No need for heavy equipment or anything, just wheel it around and dissolve through the walls. It's probably where the things escaped from." Techubi:Karis is talking about the pouch? Saphroneth:When he said he saw that, yes. VAE:anyone who's good enough Crystal:« 1d20+1 = 19 + 1 = 20 » untrained Heal. Saphroneth:Just sort of tossed off over his shoulder. Voltarus:"Well, since I've been caught, you guys wanna divy it up, or something?" T3h GM:Great.. you can tell the guy was equine.. and that he was very roughly, middleaged - by the state of his teeth. Also... his right leg shows signs of having had its bones seal up after a break. Karis:"Well, he clearly has no more need of it, and since this is an illegitimate activity he was involved in I think it can fall into the category of confiscation". Karis:"So yes." T3h GM:Crystal is totally a pro at this job. Saphroneth:Dental records? * Firo peers at the fractured tube. « 1d20+3 = 15 + 3 = 18 » Search, « 1d20+7 = 2 + 7 = 9 » Spot. What's in there? :. Voltarus:"So, who wants to be the one to divy it up?" T3h GM:The tube seems to contain some a bit drier slime.. but it's different colour to the stuff you seen on the floor and everywhere. Karis:"If it's done properly, the result shouldn't matter." T3h GM:There also seems to be a hint of other chemicals. VAE:Don't look at a gift horse's teeth ? XD VAE:Clearly bad advice Drayco:I've never understood that saying... Voltarus:"So, let's see...Me, bear boy, snake tongue girl, Firo, the fox, if she wants it, annndddd you." Saphroneth:Side note - in English the idiom is usually "look a gift horse in the mouth", though yes, it refers to checking the teeth. Another one of those language differences. Drayco:Supposedly, you can tell a horse's age by checking their teeth. VAE:yeah Saphroneth:It comes from looking at the teeth of a horse you have been given as a gift in order to see how good a quality it is, yes. It's sort of ungrateful, as it IS a gift. At least wait until the person leaves... Crystal:"We should be able to identify him from his dental records, perhaps... or his wife might identify the ring, if we can find her. Are there many equines who work in the mines, Jelena?" Making a connection, but not ready to say it yet... VAE:in other words, if you got it as gift, don't give shit about quality Drayco:So, somebody gives you a horse, why WOULDN'T you check its age... VAE:it was free VAE:It's a statement of pragmatism Smiley Mining Engineer:« 1d20+3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » Int Smiley Mining Engineer:Uh... I can't quite recall Saphroneth:It's an idiom, and intended to refer to the broader sense of not appearing obviously ungrateful. Saphroneth:Geez, it's not Int Check Day, is it? VAE:nope Voltarus:"Why don't we let the fox girl divy up the coin?" VAE:it's the idiot ball day Drayco:Dice int check! « 1d20+4 = 3 + 4 = 7 » Saphroneth:...wow. Drayco:O_O Liatai:Bwaha. XD VAE:AHAA Saphroneth:They've got it Int for us today. Voltarus:"Or, maybe we could do it later..." Karis:"I think once we've recovered the ability to count past ten would be a good idea." * Firo smells a rat! :9 Firo:POUNCE! « 1d20+5 = 17 + 5 = 22 » touch attack, « 1d20+5 = 7 + 5 = 12 » grapple check! T3h GM:So, does Firo say anything about peering down the tubes? T3h GM:rat? VAE:is there one? Liatai:Under Firo's token, there's a hungry rat. o.o Saphroneth:On Firo's space. VAE:A VAE:ah Voltarus:"Maybe I should check if the Fungus has anything useful, like, maybe something in or on it's body?" T3h GM:That was a full-on success * Firo is now holding a rat. :3 Voltarus:Search check on Fungus: « 1d20 = 3 = 10 » T3h GM:You just find icky slime and tough hyphae. Voltarus:*+3 T3h GM:It might make for a good fry-up with eggs Saphroneth:Those would be big eggs. Firo:"I found a rat! An' there's something slimy in the tubes." Voltarus:Arcana check on slime = « 1d20 + 7 = 4 + 7 = 11 » Karis:"Yep, that's slime." Voltarus:"Shut up." T3h GM:Ookay.. you can just about tell it has a similar reading to the stuff around y'all Karis:« 1d20+6 = 14 + 6 = 20 » Karis:Arcana woo. Voltarus:"You honestly think it's JUST slime?" Karis:"Well, no." T3h GM:Well,Karis has definitely confirmed it T3h GM:Unreacted slime T3h GM:Do.Not.Touch T3h GM:But try dropping a pebble Karis:"It's fresh, unreacted." * Voltarus drops a pebble. Karis:*Mythbusters time!* T3h GM:Ever amused yourself by dripping water on an electric stove's plate? No? You mean you aren't me? Well... either way, that's what the rock does, leaving just a small patch of the same colour that you see all around Crystal:"Interesting. And a definite sign of potential sabotage." Karis:"True. Though I wonder what's in the two crushed ones..." Karis:*searches* « 1d20+6 = 9 + 6 = 15 » Crystal:Taking 20 « 20+3 = 20 + 3 = 23 » on a Search check for any evidence of who, or what, was running the thing. Voltarus:Takes Hyphae. Karis:"Those are a bit hyphae'd up. They're not as good as they sound." Crystal:A sample of hyphae, and more searching... Voltarus:"Whatever." T3h GM:Ookay.. you find the remains of the same sort of slime inside... you probably haven't seen a device like this ever and most of it has dissolved, but the parts that remained show that something was clearly sealed in those cylinders, and there's a grid at the bottom which leads to the hoses and.. something looking like the remains of an air pump. Now since Crystal poked a bit further.. in the mass of destroyed mechanisms, you can see a small crystal , however, it appears cracked. Crystal:The cat's eyes glow dark violet for a moment. Let's get some Detect Magic going on that crystal. T3h GM:You feel some emanations from there.. a very specific sort .. Arcana check? Voltarus:"What are you looking at?" Karis:"Some kind of crystal. Which means she's the specialist." Crystal:Knowledge (arcana) « 1d20+4 = 12 + 4 = 16 » , Spellcraft « 1d20+4 = 12 + 4 = 16 » Karis:"..sorry." Crystal:"Huh? I don't get it." Remember, alias. :P Saphroneth:Sorry. Voltarus:"Can I see it?" * Crystal says nothing, still looking over the crystal. Though she's certainly not going to let Voltarus touch it. Karis:"Tell you what, shall I go and have a look ahead a bit? Make sure we don't run into anything?" T3h GM:Okay.. (Since you are familiar with OSaS, and my theory, this is OK) What you are looking at is basically the crystal "needle" that you spin a soulstone on top of when you are draining it. A low-grade soulstone, likely just containing a weak being, but still.. this is the sort of technology not seen in Kebre often these days. Voltarus:"Hello, Warlock here? What, you don't think I could help?" Crystal:"..." Crystal puts on a pair of gloves, then extricates the crystal from the machinery carefully. "... a soulstone." Karis:*Fwoof* Batness. T3h GM:Not a soulstone.. a part of the assembly Crystal:"Or at least, an amplifier." * VAE just wasn't sure if he explained it right Voltarus:"Come on, LET. ME. SEE. IT." Voltarus:Can I use intimidate? * VAE realised Crystal could be confused Crystal:I wouldn't recommend it. Voltarus:Or, intimidate check? Crystal:The cat carefully wraps the crystal in a cloth, then puts it in a pouch. Voltarus:Sighs. VAE:you can Voltarus:"FINE, don't come to me with my knowledge of the arcane." Voltarus:Oh. Voltarus:Intimidate: « 1d20 + 7 = 6 + 7 = 13 » * VAE finds it amusing. And it's done in Akellon Crystal:« 1d20+8 = 11 + 8 = 19 » VAE:Just. NO Karis:*Furre* Crystal:The cat just looks coldly over her glasses at the warlock in a classic librarian stare. Karis:"It looks like the tunnel just ends over here. This could be as far as they got... though it doesn't explain where that hole between the tunnels came from. Perhaps the source for the slime escaped?" Voltarus:"Fine, be that way." Firo:"Maybe." Crystal:"Are soulstones in common use in the machinery around here, Jelena?" The cat is careful to keep her tone neutral. Voltarus:"Are you SURE this is the end of the tunnel?" Karis:"I didn't see it go any further, and I pinged the walls." T3h GM:You do indeed see a small tunnel in the direction of where you came from.. T3h GM:PInging walls helped T3h GM:Small.. well, about the same size as the other one, that led you here Karis:"Oh - though the side tunnel's there, what I meant was that we don't know what made it." * VAE facepaws Saphroneth:(Ret Con) VAE:this is not a thing that I can do well in graphics, see VAE:well, he didn't spot it at the first time VAE:so he just corrected himself not to look idiot Crystal:"Miss Berezovskaja?" VAE:(basically the tunnel where you are from comes in parallel VAE:it's just not mapped because it wasn't needed Saphroneth:Sure. Voltarus:"So, what now?" T3h GM:There are also a few more tunnels extending in different dirrectons, several of them appear to have collapsed Smiley Mining Engineer:.... Liatai:Testing, are my lines getting through? ^^; Smiley Mining Engineer:"I .. don't think we do. I have read about these ... you know, one of the books about history.." VAE:ye Karis:"The word 'infestation' comes to mind." VAE:oit's just the GM who is slow Saphroneth:And yes, Lia. VAE:sorry ^^' Liatai:Whew. ^^ Smiley Mining Engineer:" I mean.. stones like this.. they are quite the expense.. besides, we power our machinery via waterwheels and such. Also.. where'd you get the souls?" Crystal:"Judging from the size of the spindle, the soul used was likely a being. Perhaps even our equine friend here." She nods to the corpse. "Unlikely, but possible." Voltarus:"Can I please see the crystal? Does 'Please' help?" Smiley Mining Engineer:"Beats me.. I'm not an expert.." Crystal:"It would be better if there was minimal handling of the evidence." Crystal:That's a 'no' or at least a 'not yet,' Voltarus. Voltarus:"Whatever." Voltarus:"Maybe I should go see if those dead rats ate anything interesting, or whatever." Crystal:"Since we can't go any farther, shall we focus on getting the body up to the surface?" * Firo puts his captured rat on his shoulder. :3 Karis:"I don't have anything related to movement, I'm afraid. Does anyone have a sheet or something we could carry the body on?" Karis:"Well, when I say we, I mean mainly Michail." Firo:".. I got a blanket... just a minute." Voltarus:Search check on Jerry rat= « 1d20 + 3 = 19 + 3 = 22 » Smiley Mining Engineer:The engineer is still thinking * Firo takes a winter blanket out of his messenger's pack. Smiley Mining Engineer:"See .. .the bit I read.. apparently they used some juggernauts powered by them in the battle of Taun hill... where our governor defeated the forked river cossacks for the last time... " Smiley Mining Engineer:"It's.. to the west of where Zalmar is now.. " Smiley Mining Engineer:"A fascinating story... but the point is.. you power things with it that can't be turned by a water wheel, or by sails.." * Crystal pulls her cloak up over her head while listening to the history lesson. :. Smiley Mining Engineer:"And it has to be worth it, too." Voltarus:Anything of interest on or in jerry/Satiated rat? Liatai:Oh, right. Question. Crystal probably would have noticed this, but... how long has the horse been dead, about? ^^; Smiley Mining Engineer:"Hee! I see you are interested.. see... the technology back then was nowhere as advanced as now." VAE:*nods* T3h GM:It's a rat. Crystal:"The governor? You mean the governor leading the militia, or just the governor by himself?" :. T3h GM:Also.. he has been heavily messed up by the fungus ,but knowing that, and knowing that whoever came in must have introduced it somehow, it's a few months at most Smiley Mining Engineer:"Haha! The governor by himself.. Arazi Taun... he was a man of battle!" Crystal:"Impressive!" ^^ Voltarus:"HMmmmmmmmm....." Karis:"I presume that we can actually check when this helmet was last issued to find out an upper bound on how long ago he died." Crystal:"A sound idea." Smiley Mining Engineer:"Apparently, the wolf-weres were raiding the villages in kebre.. that's where the were-wolf myth comes from." Smiley Mining Engineer:"So.. the governor gathered up this massive army... pushed them back before they could organise... however, then, once the tribes got set up for any meaningful cooperation... the tide of the war turned." Voltarus:"Alright, you know that one slippery rat back there?" Smiley Mining Engineer:"Believe me.. you don't want to fight a were close up.. and they had no guns back then, either..." Karis:"...yes?" Voltarus:"Apparently, it was messed up by the fungus." VAE:What rat? * VAE facepaws VAE:but this... it works so well for Volt Saphroneth:That was referring to the horse-dude. VAE:coming in with absurd conclusions Crystal:"I believe it." Karis:"When I got 'messed up' by the fungus, it nearly took my head off! How would a tiny little rat survive?" T3h GM:In the meantime.. i assume you are coming out, and that Michail is carrying the corpse out. Techubi:He has a WIS of 5, not an INT of 5. T3h GM:Map switch while i let the engineer babble? I have all other NPCs elsewhere Karis:K. T3h GM:that is, if you aren't too bored by her being a history buff, apparently Saphroneth:Er, K/ Saphroneth:Nah. I'm thinking about Pike and shot, now. Liatai:Go ahead, babble away. :3 VAE:that should have mapswitched you Saphroneth:It did. VAE:it's just the neutral enviroment that's used for general chats Karis:"So, presumably, the advent of Pike and Shot tactics broke the power of the old Were clans to raid at will because it stopped their Primal forms getting too close?" Smiley Mining Engineer 1:"Better than that! It was pretty much the result of this battle.." Karis:"And, of course, it meant that the militia forces could be formed of the entire populace..." Karis:"So this also broke any other clans, or were the Wolf the only big one in the area? Voltarus:Sighs. Voltarus:"Hey, Firo?" Smiley Mining Engineer 1:"Well, there were other clans.. there are some left.. but they were smaller, and generally just kept to their cattle." Crystal:"How long ago was this battle? I wonder if Mr. Taun is still alive. You know creatures' lifespans." ^^ Firo:"Yeah?" Voltarus:"..." Karis:"Most creatures. Were, not so much. Kind of strange, really." Smiley Mining Engineer 1:"And .. it's true. the advances in science did make sure that a problem like this didn't develop anymore. Voltarus:"Chi chiirrrp chirp chirp chiiiiii." Firo:"You'd like some mac an' cheese?" Voltarus:"Mac and Cheese, huh?" Smiley Mining Engineer 1:"Either way.... what happened is that a reinforcement for those bloody weres came from up the river... and our army which was slowly retreating, got sandwiched. Firo:"I dunno how you could think about food. That poor guy..." Voltarus:"How about Chiiiirrrpp chii chii chiii Chirpity chiii?" Karis:"They used to say that converging attacks were the perfect way to get a very good plan to go very wrong... suppose it depends on the army being trapped." Firo:"Fair winds dry the absentminded hot-head deaf revolutionary at the tailor's house?" Smiley Mining Engineer 1:"Now.. that'd be bad but... well.. the weres weren't *giggle* - That's a pun, isn't it? - weren't strategists... they kept on pushing, and pushing... and the Governor and his men had nowhere to go... well.. as one of the survivors said 'We chopped and chopped.. and died.. and then there wasn't anything to chop'" Liatai:Shuffle on Winamp for the win. :B VAE:? VAE:what's the music Voltarus:"And, what about Chiiiirrrppp Chiii-chiiii chiii chirp chiii?" Karis:note to self - investigate tailor "Ah, Death Ground." Liatai:Firo's line was made up of about 6 song titles mishmashed together. Karis:"In Death Ground, Fight." Karis:"One of the oldest rules in Sun Taun's book, I think. Any army in Death Ground - that is, cut off from retreat - will fight like men possessed for lack of any other option." Smiley Mining Engineer 1:"Exactly!" Karis:"Indeed, I have heard of some generals who deliberately trapped themselves in Death Ground by burning their bridges." Firo:"On the bridge, victory for the traveller is thundery." Voltarus:"Chiiirpp chi chi chiiiiii?" Smiley Mining Engineer 1:"The book says the governor himself slain the cossack's ataman in a duel, and after the battle impaled his head on the peak of the hill , giving it the name of his clan leader." Firo:"That's just gibberish." Smiley Mining Engineer 1:"The hill, not the head, i mean" Karis:"Renaming landmarks is a strange thing. I have heard of a TorPenHow hill - meaning hill hill hill hill. Each tribe checked what the previous one called it, then added their word for "hill" to the end of the name." Voltarus:"Chirpity chiiiiiiii." Smiley Mining Engineer :"Either way.. after this.. the army just went trhough, burning every cossack settlement they could find, and either taking or slaying their horses and cattle" Smiley Mining Engineer :"As I said.. although pike and shot did help... there weren't many problems with them anymore..." Smiley Mining Engineer :"Allright.. i got way too deep into this, did I?" Smiley Mining Engineer :Looks kinda ^^' Karis:"The army ravaged the land. A poetic saying, if dark... but yes, I suppose we did. " Voltarus:Should Voltie be paying attention to this Taun clan history lesson? T3h GM 1:Anyways...talking, you lot arrive back to the surface. Voltarus:Well, taun clan related? T3h GM 1:And possibly.. it's his clan and his heroes Smiley Mining Engineer :"But as I was saying.. Juggernauts were used in this battle.. they don't do that much attack-wise, but they provided cover from all the magic." Voltarus:Turns his attention back to the Fox. "So, the Governor was a Taun?" Smiley Mining Engineer :"Haha! What clan are you from? Arazi Taun was one of the most famous Taun clan members around these parts!" Voltarus:"Arazi Taun?" Voltarus:Untrained knowledge check? Smiley Mining Engineer :"He even managed to impress demons with his battle skill... and by apparently never getting out of plate armour." VAE:well, you can do so , certainly T3h GM:Also.. what does the rest of the party do? Voltarus:Untrained int check= « 1d20 + 3 = 13 + 3 = 16 » Karis:*heads over to check about the helmet* T3h GM:Go to the depot.. go talk to Zora .. go talk to the militia .. go to the pub... T3h GM:All viable choices T3h GM:Anyways TC Crystal:"Thank you for you help down there, Jelena." Crystal:"Let's go return these helmets, at least." Karis:"And, of course, check the ledger on the recovered one." Crystal:"I figured that was a given." Karis:*grabs helmet off Voltarus* T3h GM:Arazi Taun was a silver fox cubi that seized the governor's post by slaying his predecessor.. Ante Smrtislav , a demon from the Smrtislav clan. T3h GM:His rule was a good time for essentially all cubi, given your clan's generally cubi-friendly policies. T3h GM:He unfortunately expired a few months after his most famous moment recounted above, due to trying to use the souls collected for a sadly botched ascension attempt. Saphroneth:...I wonder what they named the crater. Voltarus:"Ohhhh, yeaaahhhhh, Arazi. Poor guy." Firo:" --!! Michail! You're hurt!" D:T3h GM:The crater? Knowledge (local) check Karis:« 1d20+2 = 9 + 2 = 11 » then. T3h GM:Anyone else? Crystal:« 1d20+5 = 3 + 5 = 8 » Saphroneth:It was mainly a silly thought - given the hill got named Taun, and all. VAE:yeah VAE:let's see what Volt rolls Voltarus:Untrained int for hill: « 1d20 + 3 = 7 + 3 = 10 » VAE:hmm.. i'll be nice and say the DC was 10, just because this is a fun bit Voltarus:"Who knew you could screw up ascension so badly?" T3h GM:The crater.. well, it's a large, flat area of badlands. North-west. The property currently belongs to the Soulstealer family. VAE:hmm, that said.. would anyone min a short break? VAE:Nature is calling Saphroneth:Sure. Liatai:Not at all. * VAE wants to get the plot a bit further, given it's the last session this year, but well some things have to be done VAE:at least, probably so VAE:VAE is back * Liatai saves Crystal's evidence log. Cup o' slime, hyphae, soulstone spindle. :B VAE:though, if anyone minds him going to make fresh tea and ramen? Liatai:Go ahead. :3 VAE:;3 VAE:Lynxes living on ramen. An odd sight VAE:i guess it's the same sort of adaptation like catgirls shifting from small mammals to Pocky over several generations VAE:also back Liatai:Yo. Techubi:Hey. Karis:"So, to the depot, then?" *asks as the random Northern Lights that had captivated everyone for half an hour end* T3h GM:So it is.. you arrive at the depot.. lemme find the token :3 Fedor:Welcome. Fedor:"See you are here.. to return the equipment, right?" Fedor:"I like that.. gotta follow the law, isn't it?" Karis:"We've got the helmets we signed out a short while ago, yes... and one extra. Can you tell us anything about it?" Crystal:"And some extra equipment we found. Would you care to...? Ah, I see Mr. Mumble is ahead of me." :3 Fedor:"You , i remember you.. you are the "Kwuts" ? guy?" Karis:"The man whose name is incomprehensible speaks the fastest. And yes." Fedor:"or was it "Kwits" ... you should learn to write nicer." Karis:"If that's how you pronounce it." Karis:"If I leanred to write nicer, it wouldn't be a signature." Fedor:"It's a form.. gotta sign those all squeaky-clean" Karis:"Well, then it would hardly be recognizable as mine, would it?" Fedor:"Wouldn't it? Look at mine!" Fedor:The man signs himself in a way a second-grader who gets A's in Writing would. Karis:"I see that's more copper-plate than boilerplate." Crystal:"Very nice and neat." ^^ Voltarus:"You going to tell us about the helmet, or are you going to talk about handwriting?" Fedor:"See? This is a nice signature! You! You got the right idea!" Karis:"Oh, you're no fun." Fedor:"Helmet?" Fedor:"Lemme see!" Karis:"This one." Fedor:"Where is he?" Fedor:"I got a policy , you know?" Karis:"He's taken a moment to decompose himself." Crystal:"Yes... we found a miner who met an unfortunate end." >:Voltarus:"He's a corpse." Fedor:"Well , call'im up! I mean.. he hasn't shown himself here for.. for..." Fedor:Fedor looks at the books Karis:"Thank you, Voltarus. We were trying to break it gently." Crystal:"He's outside if you really want to see him... but I wouldn't recommend it if you've just eaten." ^^' Saphroneth:(note: for Voltarus, read whatever name he's using. I can't recall) Liatai:Crystal was the only one who used an alias aside from Karis, I think. Liatai:Firo just signed the form as *splotch* because paws. :B Saphroneth:Not so much an alias in my case as an asdfgh. Liatai:True. :B VAE:Alison lekas i think VAE:because I found it ROFLWORTHY Liatai:Yep, Alison Lekas for Crystal. x3 VAE:remember? VAE:Sakel nosila VAE:"She carried a sack" Fedor:"Uh.. carry the three... for precisely three months, seven days and fifteen hours!| Karis:"That explains the smell..." Fedor:"See? What a mess.. you can't have an organisation running like that, can you? " Fedor:"Pure chaos, I say! Pure chaos!" Karis:"Actually, I find that if some employees go missing it can improve efficiency... though I admit that usually their equipment is reclaimed." * Crystal covertly writes that down in a notebook before pocketing book and pencil alike. Fedor:"So.. why did you say he didn't return it personally?" Crystal:"He's... indisposed. And somewhat decomposed." Fedor:"And.. look at the state of the thing!" Fedor:"Wait.. indisposed.. sick?" Crystal:"What was his name? His widow might like to know of his passing." Karis:"In short, he is not only dead but mainly compost." Fedor:"Lemme look it up... His name was... here it is, this line- see? Ostap Kaganovic Perov, married, next of kin, Anna Alexandrovna Perova" Fedor:"What.. dead?" Fedor:He looks startled. Karis:"Yes. And I nearly joined him..." Fedor:"What manners.. he dies, and doesn't bother to report it. Noone bothers." Fedor:"I mean... we still had him in the workers evidence." Karis:"I'm sure he would have had he had motile power and speech." Fedor:"NO WONDER we are behind plan. NO WONDER" Crystal:« 1d20+6 = 5 + 6 = 11 » Bluff -- hiding a snicker. Fedor:« 1d20+2 = 9 + 2 = 11 » Sense motive Liatai:Oooh. Higher modifier wins in a tie, I think. Karis:"It might be a useful health plan to have the workers jabbed by Undead at the start of the week. At least then they'd have a chance... Fedor:"You! ... er... Alison! Alison Lekas! Did you just say something ?" Crystal:"No sir." ^^ Fedor:"Excellent... I like you... you seem to be very understanding." Crystal:"I do try." ^^ Fedor:"Organisation, you know? It's the key in every pursuit."' Voltarus:Whispers to her, "You are such a liar..." Fedor:"Look at...See? That guy was no good at it, and he's dead now." Crystal:^^ Smiley Mining Engineer :The engineer just eyerolls. Crystal:"You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, too, Fedor. You probably know where everything is around here." :3 Voltarus:"So, what now?" Fedor:"Of course I do, miss Allison! That's why I'm the chief around here." Fedor:"Item distribution is a responsible task, you know?" Crystal:"And vital to the operation as a whole." ^^ "Do you know where we might find a little healing for our bear friend? Or perhaps where the former Mrs. Perova might be?" Karis:"Amateurs study tactics, professionals study logistics." Fedor:"Precisely. Precisely. Mr. Kwok has got it just right!" Fedor:"Well.. healing.. in the case you were injured.. you have to fill in this, this and this form.. and you will be able to requisition healing potions." Crystal:"Michail? Would you like to?" Crystal:« 1d20+6 = 19 + 6 = 25 » Bluff to hide her own rat-bites with a cloak. Or « 1d20+3 = 20 + 3 = 23 » Disguise if that's more applicable. Liatai:Figures. :B Fedor:"You see, this way, nothing gets lost. Not like that engineer who came around.. he apparently thought some of the gunpowder was missing. I went to report it... one can't go in there alone, see. Boss found nothing wrong.. well, he can.. and either way he got fired a few days later. Serves him right... raising false alarms... if anything went missing i'd know it, right?" Karis:"Actually, I don't like the feel of my wing... still has a lot of holes in the membrane. I'll fill out such a form too." Fedor:"It's the people who don't understand organization." Fedor:"They are either not returning items, raising false alarms, or just slacking off." Karis:"Hm. Gunpowder? I have to say, that's a subject of substantial importance..." Fedor:"Precisely. Precisely." Crystal:"Which boss?" :. Crystal:"Sorry, I'm new around here." ^^ Karis:"So I suppose it's best not to leave it to the benefit of the doubt. Better to check if there's even the suspicion." Fedor:"Sir, if there was any suspicion, i'd be the first one to know about it." Karis:"Then there is no concern." Michail:« 1d20+1 = 17 + 1 = 18 » Wisdom on the Forms of Bureaucracy Michail:Michail.. apparently succeeds! Saphroneth:Compared to the rest of us, Michail is Zen. Karis:« 1d20+6 = 2 + 6 = 8 » concentration to get through the forms without missing anything... and without creating an even vaguely inconsistent cover. Fedor:"See? This is what properly filled form looks like.. well, let's see.. you are large-sized... you list grievous damage... your shoe size is 89... that'll be what, six potions." Karis:"Michail, mind helping me work this out?" Saphroneth:WTF. DIIIIIICE Fedor:You lot obtain six potions of light healing on Michail. Michail:"Allright, Karis.. I vill be trying" « 1d20+1 = 20 + 1 = 21 » Liatai:XD Saphroneth:... Saphroneth:He has seen beyond the Veil of Maya and now fully comprehends injury compensation. Saphroneth:Am I still connected? I have problems... Liatai:Yo. Liatai:Yes you are. Fedor:"Wait.. what? You list... every possible injury including leg amputation and heavy labour, but you have the supervisor's signature, surgeon's , the birth documents of the child... " Fedor:Utterly perplexed , Fedor hands 25 Light Healing potions to Karis, in a crate. VAE:I guess this solves your lack of a healer VAE:Consider it the GM taking opportunity for a christmas gift XD VAE:given the 20 VAE:who is here? saph rdropped You have disconnected. Saphroneth has connected. Drayco has connected. Liatai has connected. Techubi has connected. VAE:ookay Karis:"Michail, mind carrying these? My slipped disc and pulverized hips make it a little difficult for me to lift large weights." VAE:what's the last bit of text you seen? Michail:"Not a bit , Karis" Saphroneth:For me, it was Lia's reaction to the Veil of Maya joke. Michail:"Michail takes the crate." Saphroneth:But teh DM updated me on what happened as a result. Techubi:Fedor's thing about the list of possible injuries. VAE:Fedor: "Wait.. what? You list... every possible injury including leg amputation and heavy labour, but you have the supervisor's signature, surgeon's , the birth documents of the child... " Fedor: Utterly perplexed , Fedor hands 25 Light Healing potions to Karis, in a crate. VAE:That was the last thing said IC Liatai:XD Liatai:Score. VAE:yes Saphroneth:Yay, healing problems aversion! Liatai:« 50*25 = 50 * 25 = 1250 » Drayco:Pop quiz! Liatai, is Kan up to carrying around 25 CLW potions? VAE:as I said.. since you have no healer it's my christmas gift to the party Liatai:... wow. Liatai:Kan has wands. :P Drayco:Just wondering. VAE:what are you wow at? Drayco:« 1d20 = 2 » Liatai:That's 1,250 GP worth of healing potion. Michail:Am up to carryink anythink. Saphroneth:Now at? For me, it's 9/14. VAE:nah, wow at. Liatai went wow VAE:Also , you have the 6 michail got for himself Liatai:So 1,550 GP. Liatai:Wow. XD VAE:Also.. he makes for an awesome subversion of the dumb brute thing. Liatai:Genius Bruiser? :B VAE:and through sheer luck VAE:like Beridze VAE:remember? VAE:"Beridze, you look!" Saphroneth:Yeah, you told me about that. Saphroneth:Okay. Where next? We have informations. Crystal:"Fedor? I'm sorry, I'm so forgetful about names sometimes. What's the boss' name again? The one who checked the gunpowder." ^^' Fedor:"Him? Josip Berezovic, of course... I like him.. very ordered. He also didn't give the engineer a leg to stand on. I heard him! "Kazimir Novakov, stop poking your bloody nose into things that have nothing to do with you! You found nothing, and if it wasn't for Fedor and me, we'd have a false alarm over missing gunpowder that's sitting there." See? That 's what you have to do, to deal with these problemmakers." Crystal:"I see, very true. Can't let them get away with anything." ^^ And two more names go into the mental casebook. Fedor:"Looking after missing gunpowder.. just to conceal there are helmets not being handed in! And dead people not reporting! And engineers using the site to meet with illicit girlfriends ! That's what he got fired for, I think." Crystal:"Oh my. How scandalous." :o Fedor:"See? Order.That's what's needed." Smiley Mining Engineer :"Hmm... so that's the whole story with Kaz.. I wonder where the hell he is now." Crystal:Thought shielded thoughts - Can we keep him? He's so funny. x3 Karis:"What was the speciality of our poor lost miner, if I may ack?" Karis:ASK Crystal: (( "Mr. Mumble, are you all right? I don't blame you for ack-ing with all your injuries." *brick'd* )) Fedor:"He was a miner.. not an engineer, not special personnel.. here you have it- Miners: One helmet, one set of work clothing, hammer, three chisels..." Fedor reads you a long list of equipment to show he knows exactly what a miner needs. Firo:"Wait -- Mr. Kaz?" :O Firo:"We were trying to deliver a letter to him, but he wasn't home!" :O Smiley Mining Engineer :"Were you? What letter, why?" Smiley Mining Engineer :"And where is he then? I thought he's sitting at his home, sulking." Karis:"I don't think couriers are allowed to read the letters. Confidentiality." Firo:"I dunno, but Kwik knocked pretty loud." Smiley Mining Engineer :"Bloody hell.. i hope he didn't go do something stupid. " Smiley Mining Engineer :"He's a good engineer, if a bit obsessive at things... nowhere near Fedor though." Karis:"Obsession is a trait of a good engineer." T3h GM:So.. where does the party go now? I mean, when you are done exploiting out of poor Fedor XD T3h GM:buh wha? The out of is superfluous Crystal:"I hope not, either. Fedor, do you know where Anna Perova might live? Someone should let her know about her husband." Crystal:"It's only right, and it'd be a terribly disorganized affair, if wives aren't even informed about their dead husbands." >:Fedor:"Of course I do, miss Lekas! A proper organization takes care of things almost by itself!" Fedor:"My words. My words." Karis:"Like a living being... which I suppose makes yourself the liver, doer of 500 tasks." Fedor:He carefully copies down an address from the book. Fedor:"Liver and doer! Precisely!" Crystal:Thoughts - Oh dear gods. This is like Easy Mode. I feel like I've entered a cheat code somewhere. x3 Fedor:"You know, if only we had more employees like you.. three.." Fedor:"You understand organization, you fill in forms beautifully...Only you need to work on your signature, I say. Take an example from miss Alison!" Karis:Coincidental thoughts: I think this counts as Game Breaker... though given what happened to my alar phalanges ten minutes or so ago, I think I prefer that to Bone Breaker.. Crystal:^^ "Thank you!" * Crystal takes the paper with the adress. Crystal:"And thank you again, Jelena. You probably saved our lives down there." :3 Smiley Mining Engineer :"Well.. thanks ^^ .. it was a bit.. scary, and ew.. but still, better than a rock fall. I hope you find.. whoever or whatever caused that.. I mean.. those tunnels, that's what probably weakened the statics." Crystal:"We'll keep an eye out for Kaz, too, just in case. Do you know where he might have gone if he's not at home?" Karis:"My thoughts and my opinion as well. I know I have at least one bone that's intact that would not be were it not for your swift minstrations." Smiley Mining Engineer :"I don't have much idea...asides from the pub and work.. i don't know him that much... He wasn't up to much asides from working.. messing with better ways to do things, that sort. " Crystal:"How strange that he might have been fired over illicit meetings with a girlfriend on-site, then." :. Smiley Mining Engineer :« 1d20+3 = 1 + 3 = 4 » Saphroneth:Oh, dice. Smiley Mining Engineer :"I have no idea about it either.. doesn't sound like him at all." VAE:meh. .the dice were to do with something else Saphroneth:(We haven't had more than about four high-but-not-20 rolls this session, right?) Crystal:Oh poor dear. Maybe this will help. Gather Information - « 1d20+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 » VAE:something that wou won't find out anytime soon Liatai:Nope. :B Liatai:Curse you, dice. XD Saphroneth:Well, it was technically better in that it had a chance. T3h GM:Dice.. uh.. what it is a-good for? Absolutely Nuthin! Karis:« 1d20+3 = 3 + 3 = 6 » untrained Gather Information T3h GM:Dice.. uh.. what it is a-good for? Absolutely Nuthin! Saphroneth:...well, at least I know there's such a thing as a local pub. Crystal:"Well, maybe we can ask around the pub later. But for now, I think we'd better go offer some prayers for Mr. Perov and his wife." VAE:(good idea going to the pub XD I think we can handle it today, too.) Saphroneth:We'll raise a glass, maybe two/ one day I will think of you... T3h GM:Anyways.. you find the address listed on the bit of paper... it's one of the common houses. Crystal:Not quite what I was hinting toward, but okay, we can do that too. :3 Saphroneth:We're off to the house. Saphroneth:That's the impression I get. VAE:well, asking around the pub .. there's plenty more miners who knew him VAE:But since you said the above, I thought you want to VAE:I might retcon, Crystal:Once they're out of earshot of the miners, Crystal speaks in an undertone to Karis. "I wonder if this is that 'missing husband' we heard about earlier." Liatai:Crystal was hinting at going to see Zora at the church. XD VAE:If you wanted to go elsewhere Karis:"It seems not only possible but entirely likely." VAE:Okay Liatai:But getting the telling of the story to the widow out of the way works, too. VAE:well.. let's say yo uwent to a recon, just to get a glance, then went to the church VAE:basically, look at the place from outside * VAE is being a bit silly due to tiem..also , i gotta fill in all the gaps, see VAE:so ... sometimes am not as focused on reading stuff as i shoudld be Liatai:Ackpth! Liatai:Cat pounced at my face! VAE:Ahahahah * VAE mrows at kitty VAE:Does kitty speak lynx? Liatai:Kittty went off to groom the dog afterward. Crystal:"Hello, Father, Zora." :3 Father Ignatius:"Hello my children." Zora:"Yo." Voltarus:"Hey." T3h GM:There is a ream of paperwork at Zora's table and she seems rather... unexcited Crystal:"We come bearing evidence. Mayhaps you can help us sort it out?" ^^ Zora:*sigh* "More work today, huh? You lot found something about the mines?" Karis:"Mines have strange wildlife in them. Over the last hour, we've encountered evidence of something that digs through rock, fought off a dozen rats and I have nearly had my ribcage inverted by a mushroom." Crystal:"Oh, quite a fair bit." Zora:"Okayy... what the bloody fuck?" Karis:*is venting quite a lot* Zora:"You went off to get some booze, did you? Or one of the arcane methods?" Zora:"Tasha's hideous laughter?" Zora:« 1d20+11 = 19 + 11 = 30 » Spellcraft Crystal:Crystal lays out the items from the mine. "We descended into the mine and came across several passages of melted rock... a sample of which is contained in this mug." Zora:Nothing... Karis:"And then there was a body that had basically been fertilizer for the thing for months! I'm going to be seeing that in my nightmares, right after the one about being eaten by a robin!" Zora:"ookay.. show me the stuff.." Zora:« 1d20+11 = 4 + 11 = 15 » Spellcraft on the stuff Crystal:"Going further, we found a number of round tunnels lined with the liquefied stone, roughly... what would you say, two feet in diameter?" Zora:"Hmm... bloody hell, magical chemistry isn't exactly my strong side... but this looks like coming from some sort of creature." Karis:"Yes." Zora:Zora just facepaws Karis:"To add to that, of course, it's weakened the entire area! And the tunnel we met the mushroom in was an illicit tunnel!" Crystal:"Following them, we entered a mineshaft reported to have been out of use for over two years, though this was clearly not the case. The body of a miner was found within, with a violet mushroom growing out of it... what did you say, Karis? Native to Gorod Kur?" Zora:"Fuck , fuck , and fuck again" Crystal:"A sample of the hyphae are here." Zora:"ookay.. I see..." Crystal:"Oh, retain some obscenities. We're not done yet." Zora:« 1d20+11 = 17 + 11 = 28 » Knowledge (local) Karis:"Yes. I have no idea what it was doing in a cave, and next time there's one then screw evidence, we're using Alchemist's Fire!" Saphroneth:She has the good dice! Zora:"Yes.. Gorod Kur... they made good trouble in Kolina's paperworks the few times there was a forest infestation.. but here it's too cold for that shit." Karis:"What about underground?" Zora:"Inside a mine though.. temperature doesn't drop as much... " Karis:"Temperatures there don't change much, yeah." Crystal:"Near the body of the miner, identified as Ostap Kaganovic Perov, last seen three months, seven days and about sixteen hours ago, a device was found containing samples of this slime, some of it unreacted. And of yet more interest... this." Crystal produces the spindle. Zora:« 1d20+11 = 19 + 11 = 30 » Spellcraft Zora:0_0 Crystal:"I believe it to be a focusing device for use with a soulstone of low power, likely a being's soul. Perhaps you'll confirm?" Zora:"Of.. of course it bloody is! " Karis:"Calm down. This is still my freakout!" Crystal:"I haven't touched it with my bare hands, if you'd like to dust it for fingerprints." Zora:"Just..what the hell did you get that from? You have any idea how much these things cost?!" Karis:"It was past the mushroom." Crystal:"From inside the belly of the destroyed device." Karis:"Still think I was tripping?" Crystal:"The soulstone was not in evidence, unfortunately." Zora:"The whole assembly... i mean, it's one of the reasons why I wanted to go to the university so bad.. they had a working soul engine in the labs.." Karis:"Much of the device was either decayed in one manner or another, or smashed." Zora:"It costs into thousands of GP.. never mind the trouble you'd have getting a legal soul...I mean... not like who did this gave a fuck.." Crystal:"There have been a few other suspicious dealings near the mines, as well. I have a few names to check... do we have anything on Ostap Kaganovic Perov, Anna Alexandrovna Perova, Josip Berezovic, or Kazimir Novakov?" Zora:"Seriously... no wonder the soulstone was missing.. you don't leave stuff like that in there. In fact.. the only reason why this was left is that the discharge is what has likely cracked it." Zora:"See... the spindles.. the stuff has to conduct magic well... be enchantable.. so you have to use non-magical materials... " Karis:"Is it possible this was part of some plot to use missing gunpowder to blast large holes out of the mountain from the tunnel that's not supposed to exist? Because someone cleared gunpowder as not missing, but he's on the suspicious list." Crystal:"... sorry, the discharge? I've never been one for studying soulstone mechanics." :. Zora:"The crystals have to be grown ... not many can do it." Karis:"Oh, saturation magic theory. I see." Zora:"heh.. that's not soulstone mechanics.. that's worse. This is just how you get power out of a soulstone." Crystal:"You know what I mean." ^^ Zora:"Heh.. not so sure, Crys." Crystal:"Is there anyone nearby known for growing soulstone spindles?" Zora:"Either way.. hmm, nearby.." Zora:"I suppose the folks in Novzgrad probably do.. other than that, it might be imported." Zora:"With things like this, transport cost is decisively not the issue." Crystal:"I'd imagine." Karis:"Can I just reiterate the thing about there being a plan to blow up part of the mountain?" Zora:"Seriously... never expected i'll see one of these thingies.." Karis:"Because it makes sense to me." Crystal:"Anyway... any of those names jump out at you? Ostap Kaganovic Perov, Anna Alexandrovna Perova, Josip Berezovic, or Kazimir Novakov?" Zora:"Wait, what?" Zora:Her tail poofs up * Crystal nods to Karis. "A possibility." Karis:"I said! There's a discrepancy in gunpowder storage amounts, a tunnel being dug by illicit means... Zora:"Blow up the mountain? How the hell ? " Crystal:"Or the gunpowder being used to arm someone." Karis:"True. But that doesn't explain the tunnel." Karis:"And two independent conspiracies both slipping under the radar that thoroughly sounds like we're screwed anyway." Zora:"Bloody hell, Karis.. you sound like my boss!" Crystal:"We'll definitely have to investigate this Josip Berezovic, it seems. Covertly, of course. A boss of mining likely has connections around here." VAE:I guess the low wisdom is kinda showing. Not that much common sense XD Karis:"It's a mine. There's one entrance and exit, so there will be issues with getting things in and out covertly." Zora:"Either way.. hmm.. those folks... looks at papers." * Firo , sated with rats, sleeps. =3= Zora:*sigh* "Mind asking somewhat.. later? I'll do the checkups for ya, just i have to fill in this stuff.." Silently: "Bloody hell, subordinates.. you'd think they'd keep work off ya, and here they are, making you bloody work even harder." Crystal:"Of course. Any objections to telling Mrs. Perova about her husband's passing?" That might be a slight impatient tailflick, though. Maybe. Very slight. Zora:"Hee.. go on with it, Crys." Zora seems just a little bit happier. Crystal:"Thank you." Zora:*sadcat looking at the ream of papers on the left side of her desk* Crystal:"To the pub first, or to Ms. Parova's, gentlemen?" Zora:"Well... what are ya lot waiting for...bloody hell.." Karis:"I think to the unfortunate widow's house. If nothing else, it has fewer variables." Crystal:"All right." Crystal:"... Everyone cleaned up? Wouldn't do to track blood into a widow's house." Zora:As you leave, the cat is already busy going through reams of paper.. and is that a flat bottle in her paws? Karis:"Thank you for reminding me. Michail, put most of the potions in a safe place, take one yourself and I'll partake of another." Crystal:Soft black flickers of magic are already licking over Crystal's hands and clothes, cleaning up dirt and bloodstains. Saphroneth:That reasonable? Or shall I just suck up having about 35% hp damage? VAE:it is VAE:Reasonable Liatai:That's reasonable, indeed. VAE:you have them to burn XD Michail:"Allright, Karis!" Liatai:Crystal's will heal up with a night of rest, otherwise I'd be partaking, too. Michail:Michail hands you a potion, and gulps down one himself in one go. Saphroneth:...holy crap your HP is low. That mushroom could have OHKOed you if it hit even a point harder than it did me. VAE:how much do they heal? Saphroneth:1d8+1 I think... Liatai:1d8+1 Michail:« 1d8+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 » Karis:« 1d8+1 = 6 + 1 = 7 » Michail:The bear looks just a bit healthier. Karis:"That is the stuff. Oh, perhaps another? I can still tell what colour your blood is through your fur." Michail:"As you say , Karis.. are the boss here." Michail:« 1d8+1 = 2 + 1 = 3 » another one disappears with a gulp Karis:"Hmmm... an idea. An ice lolly made from frozen dilute healing potion. Perfect for kids after checkups." Firo:"My brother carries lemon-flavored healing candy!" :D Michail:"When I was kid... we used to take bee nests from tree and chew them for candy" Karis:"Bears..." Michail:"Bees, not bears." Michail:"Bear nest... isn't tasty." Karis:"I was talking about the actor, not the actee." Michail:"Ah... must speak bit more clearer." Karis:"Of course, to 'Act E' is to fail your drama course." T3h GM:Anyways, anyone has more to say, or just should make you arrive at the house? Saphroneth:Elide time, oh GM. T3h GM:As an aside.. few more reports like these and you'll drive Zora from casual drinker to full alcoholic XD Saphroneth:Heh, I remember an episode of Doctor Who where the first clue something was wrong was that when the camera cut from one place to another, so did the world-lines of the characters - they had no memory of going from place to place. T3h GM:Anyways...you arrive at the earlier checked out house. Karis:"I think I put things either too subtly or too bluntly. If you wouldn't mind doing the talking?" Crystal:On the way there, anyone looking at the cat might notice a shift in appearance. Karis:"...that always looks strange, and that's me talking.2 Crystal:"I don't mind. Not the first time I've done this, unfortunately." Crystal:"... though someone might want to keep Firo outside." Crystal:"Voltarus, would you mind being in charge of that?" Karis:"Perhaps they can Chii amongst themselves." Crystal:Knock knock knock. Oleg:"Who's there?" Crystal:"Sorry to bother you -- is Anna Perova here?" Oleg:"Her? She... ANNA! YOU EXPECTING A VISIT?" Anna :You hear a voice from deeper in the house. "Why?" Oleg:"Somebody at the door, asking your name" * Crystal 's ear flicks uncomfortably. Yep... that's the same voice from the station. Anna :"Who are they?" Oleg:"Dunno.. never seen'em round here." Anna :"Do they have uniforms?" Crystal:Is the door open? Crystal:Or is there a window? Anna :"Never mind... Sleep, Jegor.. mom will come.." You hear footsteps. Saphroneth:Oh, this is going to be all kinds of tragic... T3h GM:The door opens about now. T3h GM:You indeed see the woman coming in. Anna :... "Now..." Anna :"Look, if you are to arrest me from the militia.. no uniform... or the spooks , know what? Go screw yourself! My husband has been missing for months, and since your people did JACKSHIT OF COURSE I WENT TO COMPLAIN. What do you mean, being rude at an officer? And that paper... you can take all the fines and stuff them where your tail grows from!" Anna :Someone appears to have confused you... Crystal:"Hello, ma'am. I'm not sure if you remember me; we saw each other at the guard station briefly. My name is Crystal..." Crystal breaks off at the woman's tirade and listens briefly. "... and I have news about your husband." She shows her badge in the palm of her hand. "May I come in?" Anna :"... wait.. so you are from the spooks.. and you have news? Is he allright? And why did he not show up at home? .. .and .. sorry.. i thought you were here.. about my complaint.. it happens.. sorry" Anna :*looks slightly embarrassed about the previous outburst Crystal:"It's understandable. You may want to sit down..." Anna :"Sit.. down?" Anna :*appears confused* Karis:christos... the one thing that you can be sure of about my particular line of work is that usually you know exactly what kind of things wrong the person did. Like this... Crystal:"We went into the mines shortly after visiting the guard station... I'm afraid your husband is dead. He seemed to have been dead for several months. His body is with the men at the mines..." Saphroneth:I don't think there's ever been a real life way to gently break something like this. Anna :*looks.. oddly* Crystal:"I'm truly sorry. We were able to recover his wedding ring and several personal effects..." Anna :"At the mine? But.. he was gone earlier than that ! I mean.. the rocks couldn't have.. are you sure?" Anna :*confused* * Crystal hands them over. Anna :*looks at the things.. and just looks... * Karis:"We think it was in an earlier incident that may or may not be related. The investigation is ongoing at this time." Anna :*She turns the ring around and around...* Anna :"Ostap... for...:Saphroneth:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUFoDQAEnsY I think this is one of the few things that can fit. Oleg:"I..fucking hell.. and I thought..." Oleg:The big guy looks rather grim himself. Saphroneth:What follows is not to be countered by anyone, okay? Karis:"If it's any consolation, we believe from evidence recovered that it was quick." VAE:. . . countered? Saphroneth:You ALWAYS tell them it was a quick death. Saphroneth:Even if the person burned to death because they couldn't escape a burning building. Oleg:"At least....bloody hell..." Crystal:"If you can think of anything that might be able to help us track down the people who did this, we would appreciate it greatly. If you would rather not go through the guard, you can address a letter to the messenger Firo at the gryphon post." Crystal writes it down for her. "... I'm truly sorry we couldn't give you better news." Oleg:"I.. don't know what to say... i.. i'll ask her.. I don't think..she's... quite able to.. at the moment.. " Crystal:"I understand. Are you her son?" Anna :In the meantime , the woman has gone from catatonic to sobbing. Oleg:"Her son.. he's eight... I mean.. i forgot to say.. Oleg Alexandrovic Novikov.. her brother.. i occassionally drop in these days.. to help... I thought the militia was right. .that he just left .. bloody hell..." Oleg:"It.. it will pass, Anna... " Crystal:"The same goes for you, Oleg, if you can think of anything. We'll keep searching, and hopefully get some closure to this for your family." Oleg:..."Thanks... I'll.. i'll write..write it all... you must find what happened... or who did it..or.." Oleg:"I swear to all the three above.. we're a good party in the mine... if you find out.. we'll deal with... anyone.." Crystal:"We'll inform you if we find anything. Thank you." Oleg:The man slowly closes the door, and from behind you can hear him talk.. mostly calming his sister down... * Crystal lets out a sigh, lifting her cloak over her head. "... It never does get easier." Crystal:".. Shall we make our way to the pub, then? I don't know about you, but a drink is sounding good right around now." VAE:Saph dropped IRC log started Mon Nov 28 04:10 > Repeat all nominations > Am doing an IRC log > started it about now Voltarus for Eyes on the Prize. Loot loot loot! > Karis for "I got skewered by a freaking MUSHROOM! >:|" > for record Voltarus also for "LEMME SEE THE DAMN CRYSTAL. >:| " Dice for "You know nothing, NOTHING!" Michail for Defeating the Forms of Doom. Karis for Social Support. It was nice having someone as backup during the social scenes. :3 ... Fedor for being -so dang much fun to play with.- x3 Firo for his reactions to the two enemy types. One being very nicely played (mushroom) and the other... hilarious. "Ooh, buffet!" ...Oh boy... Comp decided that it no longer has internet access... We're still seeing your lines here, if that means anything. Desktop. And there was that rat that lasted twice as long at the rest of them combined... I'd nom that, but it would result in the rat coming back. Ah. PERCUSSIVE MAINTAINCE ROUND TWO!!! ... > hmm Voltarus: PINK/PURPLE HANDS! > where the hell is techubi "Windows could not renew your IP addess" Blah blah blah "For assistance, contact the person who manages your network." Did he vanish again? > No idea > he is on skype He was in the second session and didn't drop. Not before everyone did, anyways. * VAE headdesks *** Techcubi (www-data@cpe-24-243-1-234.satx.res.rr.com) has joined channel #Argument_atrium Ah. > why did I not save campaign? ... okay, I'm tempted to nom Voltarus for "He met an unfortunate end." "He's taken a moment to decompose himself." "He's a corpse. :| " > Drayco > you got the maptool still open? * VAE is a big furry idiot No, but I saved the campaign before closing. > okay > put the file on akellon swap ... > because i'm an idiot The gradually less circumspect responses to the death, you mena? mean> COMP NOT SPEAKING TO ROUTER. > WTF > not urgent. anyways > Just make it appear there in the next month or so Speaking of which, VAE, when you get the chance, could you put the most recent logs on the wiki so Fae can catch up? :3 > I guess so > i'll deal with he log here and then, that > Anyways The comp and the router had a tiff, it seems. > Techcubi, you nominatin' anyone? * VAE has the log, he just needs campaign file for records Crystal: "Medic!" Oh, by the way, lol at the "Dice int check" that pretty much proved they weren't going to play nice. How about Firo for 'POUNCE?' Firo: "This is my pet rat now." Crystal: Forensically careful, in a party of carelessness. Remind me to grab more mugs, pouches, and vials for Crystal to use for evidence in the future. And a freaking ranged weapon. :B Sling? Those are freeeee. I need to check and see what beguilers are proficient with. > Anyways.. so.. since I can't remmeber any that I wanted to carry out myself No they're not. Slings and bullets are cheap, but not FREE. Oh? thought they were. Must just be quarterstaffs, then. > Firo - 100XP for Battle Gryphie Activate! Or clubs, or something. Slings are free, yes. As are clubs. And quarterstaffs. Voltarus: "Oh, that important historical and family figure." Okay, send file to Akellon swap. I should know, my druid in Dorf Fortress is using his eyepatch as a sling. :B Thought so! I know bullets have cost, but slings I thought not. > Voltarus - 50 XP LEMME SEE THE CRYSTAL! - Noep. 50 XP for Sweet money! mine! Ooh, hand crossbow, shortbow, and simple ranged weapons. :3 > +50 XP for death puns Who's that for? Everyone who did them, or? > Let's say... yeah. > Karis + 100XP Even assasins have standards +50 XP I speak Bat + Rat death incarnate +50XP Social support? So that's 200, + 50 for the death puns? > Michail - +50 XP I KILL FUNGUS LIKE YOU WHEN IN BABY CRIB (liatai nominated) > Yes OK. Oh, and I thought Zora's reaction to us weirdness magnets telling her what happened in the last two hours was very fun as well. "Okay, how did you get intoxicated?" > Crystal +100 XP Break the news, break a mind. +50 XP A shining example of orderliness. +50 Party Medic and pathologist > Also Michail +50 Bearaucracy Any battle XP to add in? ...ouch at pun. > and Zora.. I'll take care of her separately. We fought something that was CR 4, I damn well hope there is! ... I didn't notice until you said it, Saph. XD > Indeed > Anyways, christmas is coming. so 350 XP for roleplaying, and well, let's say 800 for the battle. (350 XP away from level... c'mooooon... :9 Woo! :D > It was intentionally tough, so you get something > I'm not entirely evil GM , i just like to mess with you Dammit... Yay, now I can get a spell that hits even when dice are evil! Oh, and get Maximize Spell in Primal. That'll help too. > but yeah... the intoxication bit even I myself lollynx'd at > well, given there's Voltarus in the party... and some others.. Hmm. I wonder if I should jump for the Investigate feat out of the Eberron Campaign Setting for Crystal. :3 * VAE hasn't eberron books. Ah. It's a feat that allows for expansion on using Search to find clues at the scene of a crime. * VAE is opposed to two things.. stuff from books he doesn't have, and deathless Much like Track does for Search/Survival. > I see. AND WHY ISN'T GMAIL SENDING?! *** Window LOG is OFF IRC log ended Mon Nov 28 04:37 Category:Page